I'll Find You I Promise
by drewdog302
Summary: Jenna is kidnapped by wolves desperate to find her Balto takes off to find her but ends up getting lost in a blizzard will Balto find Jenna before anything happens to her? Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1. Capture**_

* * *

It was a cold winter evening and Balto and his mate Jenna were part of they were on Balto's boat it was cold so that Balto had wrap themselves up in a blanket then wind blew harder and Balto pulled the blanket tighter around him and Jenna trying to seal  
/as much heat as possible.

Then Jenna asked him a question that Balto was shocked to hear her bring up"Balto if I ended beinglost or kidnapped would come for me?" She asked "Of course I would come for you Jenna your my mate and I would look tireless until I find you."

Balto said nuzzling her "Why would ask that?" Balto asked "Nothing Balto it was just a dumb question." Jenna replied then a few tears started to fall down her cheeks.

the reason why Jenna was cryingthat she and Balto had been through so much the Alaskan Revolution, the deserted island,the time Balto had blood cancer,the time where Jenna had a nightmare,and the fire and ever since Balto and her had

grown closer and she was so scared of losing him she loved Balto so much that she didn't want to let him go.

Balto noticed Jenna's tears "What's wrong Jen?" He asked "Balto it's that we've been through so much I'm scared of losing you." Jenna replied a few more years slid down her cheeks Balto stroked her soft red fur and then wiped away her tears

with his claws "Jenna there's no need to be scared no matter what happens to me I'll always be in your heart." Balto said.

he then pointed at Jenna's chest meaning that he'll always be in her heart Jenna let out a yawn and she then closed her eyes and snuggled up close to his side to get warm _His fur is so soft and warm._ Jenna thought "Goodnight Jenna I love

you." Balto whispered into her ear "I love you too." Jenna replied before falling into a peacefulsleep.

Balto then wrapped his paws around Jenna'sneck but he didn't go to sleep he was thinking about what Jenna asked him Balto but knew that if anything happened to him he will always be in her heart but he was still concerned about that question  
that Jenna asked him about being kidnapped he then decided to wait till morning to talks to her about itand he fell

asleep still thinking about what Jenna asked him about.

* * *

 _ **Later that night...**_  
 _ **  
**_  
Balto and Jenna were sleepingpeacefully when Jenna shot awake when she heard someone or something walk up the ramp to their boat Jenna started to grow scared she didn't know if whatever or whoever walked up that ramp was friendly or not.

Jenna wanted to investigate and see what was going on but she wanted to stay next to Balto because she felt safe next to him then like a little child she hid herself underneath the blanket,she snuggled closer to Baltoand stayed as quiet as she could  
after a few minutes later Jenna got up to see if the coast was clear.

Jenna sighed in relief when she saw nothing but before she could go backthen she felt someone shove a wrag on her mouth Jenna struggled and squirmed but whatever was on that wrag was making her feel drowsy becausebefore she could scream  
for help she was put into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Jenna's kidnappers will be introduced in the next chapter and if your interested in more awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467!See ya next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait I've been having a hard time coming up with ideas for the second chapter.**

 _ **Chapter 2. Jenna where are you?**_

* * *

Balto woke up the next morning he expected to see Jenna laying next to him but to his surprise Jenna was not next to him _She's probably at the bow of the boat watching the sunrise._ Balto thought he got up and walked to the bow but Jenna was nowhere to be seen there Balto searched the whole boat but he didn't see a single sign of his husky mate Balto was now getting worried, and scared.

"Okay Balto calm stay calm Jenna wouldn't just disappear without trace." Balto said to calm himself down Balto had never been THIS worried in his whole life he nearly lost Jenna countless times he knew Jenna wouldn't just leave without a trace unless...then Balto remembered the conversation he had with Jenna.

 _Balto if I was kidnapped or lost would you come for me._ Balto then remembered he made a promise to Jenna _Of course Jen your my mate and I'll search tireless until I find you._ Balto decided to ask some of the dogs in town maybe they would know where Jenna is.

* * *

Balto asked everyone single dog in town if they know where Jenna. Balto's mind was filled with pure fear and worry all Balto wanted feel was the soft red fur of his mate Jenna he missed her so much Balto decided to call it a night and he would continue his search in the morning.

Balto kept walking down the main streets of Nome all he could think about was his mate Jenna tears slide down his cheeks until he bumped into someone he looked up and he saw a black and white Alaskan Malamute it took Balto a second to realize it was his sworn arch nemesis Steele.

"Hey watch where your going wolfdog." Steele growled although Steele may be an idiot to him Steele may know where Jenna might be "Sorry Steele I'm looking for Jenna have you seen her I can't find her anywhere?" Balto asked.

"Hmmmm I think I know where she is." Steele said he then smirked evilly Balto instantly knew he made a big mistake "Jenna is probably hanging out with another dog because she doesn't want to be with a filthy mongrel half-breed like you." Steele said menacingly.

Balto then narrowed his eyes at Steele and growled "You know Steele if that trick didn't work on me last week then it's not gonna work now, now if you excuse me I'm going home and I'm gonna get some rest." Balto growled and he walked passed Steele and walked home.

he walked up the ramp to his boat he pulled it up so he wouldn't be disturb Balto walked into the cabin of the boat and wrapped himself underneath the blanket he tried to go to sleep but sleep didn't come he was too worried about Jenna he loved her so much he could just imagine her in wilderness lost and cold it was about 3 AM when Balto finally dozed off but before falling asleep he decided to make a quick prayer to his lord and savior Jesus Christ.

 ** _"Lord Jesus, I beg you please let me find Jenna I love her so much and I can't bare to lose her please give me guidance. in your name I pray Amen."_ ** Balto prayed

Balto then made one last thought before drifting off to sleep he made one last thought _Jenna wherever you are I'll find you I promise._ he thought he then fell asleep still worrying about his husky mate.

* * *

 **will find out more why Jenna is been kidnapped in the next chapter.**


End file.
